warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors:Endurance E1
Welcome Stormpaw: Welcome to Warriors:Endurance! This is where 18 cats will battle to win a vacation and and 1000000000000 dollars. Mistpaw: WAHAT'S A DOLLAR? Stormpaw: *facepaws* Just remember little sis. YOU ARE A GIANT LOSER! Mistpaw: I'll join the BIGGEST LOSER then. *shasas out* Stormpaw: Anyway... AHHH *dies* Graystripe: NOW I'M THE LEADER! DIE BRAMBLESTAR! Bramblestar: ... Graystripe: *kills Bramblestar* Bramblestar: *dies and comes back to life* Graystripe: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I FORGOT YOU HAD NINE LIVES! *dies* Stormpaw: Ummmm...ok? Bramblestar: *pads off* Stormpaw: ANYWAY, our contestants are: She-cats: Millie, Honeyfern, Tawnypelt, Leafpool, Firesoul, Featherswirl, Rosefeather, Silverstream, and Bluestar. Toms: Bumblestripe, Bramblestar, Lightningstrike, Firestar, Tornadopaw, Littlecloud, Graystripe, Rowanclaw, and Stormpaw. Stormpaw: WHAT I'M DOING ON THE LIST! Willowpelt:GREEN FROG, RED LILLY, UGLY SORREL, FAT TAWNYPELT! Sorreltail: I'M NOT UGLY! Tawnypelt: I'M NOT FAT I JUST HAD SURGERY ON MY BODY! Willowpelt: GIANT LADYBUGS AND SMALL KITS! Sorreltail and Tawnypelt: *strangles Willowpelt* Willowpelt: Sorreltail, you are punished now go to your room and walk straight to bed. Sorreltail: Awwww... Tawnypelt: Awww...I want to strangle you and kill you so badly. Stormpaw:? Jayeather:Grumpty, grump, grump. Stormpaw:Anyway, your first mission is to find your shelter, then we will see who survives. Millie: BUMBLESTRIPE COME HERE THIS INSTANT, I NEED YOU TO CARRY ME! Bumblestripe: Mom that is sooooo unfair. Millie: I DON'T care if it's fair, now carry me. Bumblestripe: *carries Millie* Leafpool: Hey Littlecloud, want to go to camp with me? *fultters eyelashes* Littlecloud: Sure. Leafpool and Littlecloud: MEDICINE CAT POWERS ACTIVATE! At Camp Bumblestripe: *breaths heavily* Mistybrook: CONGRATULATIONS! Bumblestripe: YEY, WE WON! Mistybrook: Ummm...no I was talking to Leafpool and Littlecloud, but CONGRATS ON BEING IN LAST PLACE! Lightningstrike: MY MATE, YOU ARE ALIVE! *runs in slowmo to Mistybrook* Mistybrook: *steps out of the way* Lightningstrike: *lands face first into the ground* Stormpaw: Anywho, I came in third place. Mistybrook: Well, congrats to Leafpool and Littlecloud, and your prize is complete imunity for the next round and you don't have to complete today's main mission. Littlecloud and Leafpool: *high-five* Mistybrook: Sorry, Millie and Brumblestripe you get the samachi, whick means you will be sent to the temple of doom. Millie: What is the temple of doom? Mistybrook: Well, the team in last place this time will have to go to the temple of doom and battle there. Two teams will go up, but only one will come back. Stormpaw: Anywho, here are our teams. Millie and Bumblestripe, Rosefeather and Bramblestar, Leafpool and Littlecloud, Graystripe and Silverstream, Firestar and Bluestar, Firesoul and Lightningstrike, Torndopaw and Featherswirl, Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, and Stormpaw and Honeyfern. Rosefeather: *hugs Bramblestar* Hey cool kat. Bramblestar: *pulls away awkawdly* Honeyfern: Hi partner, didyouknowthatyouareahorriblecatandthatyoustinklikerottenfish? Translation: Hi partner, did you know that you are a horrible cat and that you stink like rotten fish? Stormpaw: Honeyfern, THAT IS THE NICEST THING I'VE HEARD ANYONE SAY IN MY LIFE! Honeyfern: Finally, someone who understamds my laguage. UNLIKE YOU BERRYNOSE! *points at Berrynose* Poppyfrost: Wait, YOU LIKED HER! HOW DARE YOU DATE MY SISTER AND THEN DUMP HER FOR ME! Berrynose: Ummm...it's a long story. Poppyfrost: *goes on about subject in a way no one wants to hear* Silverstream: My love! *walks in slowmo* Graystripe: You are alive! *runs in slowmo* Millie: HOW MANY TIMES GRAYSTRIPE DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP KISSING THAT PICTURE! Graystripe: *puts picture of Silverstream back on the shelf* Silverstream: Hey partner, how are you? Graystripe: Silver, can I ask you something.? Silverstream: Let me guess you want me back? Graystripe: You're gonna say no aren't ya? Silverstream: WHY WOULD I SAY NO? I'M NOT LIKE MILLIE! Millie: >:( Lightningstrike: WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE! *cries with pools of water coming out of his eyes* Firesoul: *drowns in water* I NEED FIRE TO BE IN MY SOUL! Tornadopaw: *opens door* Door: *pushes Tornadopaw to the ground* Firesoul: Tonadopaw! I will save you! *does lip-to-lip tencique* Tornadopaw: *comes back to life* YOU LOVE ME? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU LOVED ME BACK TOO! Firesoul: *facepaw* WHY STARCLAN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *dies* Lightningstrike: WHY MISTYBROOK HAVE TO DDDDIIIIIIIIEE! Featherswirl: *pats back* Back With the Hosts Scorhpaw: HI MISTPAW! Mistpaw: *moves away slowly* Dustypaw: Hi Stor... >>>:( Honeyfern: So what do you want to do? Stormpaw: DUSTYPAW, IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU! Dustypaw: YOU ARE WITH HONEYFERN! Stormpaw: *dies* Back to Contestants Graystripe: DIE BRAMBLESTAR, DIE! Bramblestar: *shivers* Graystripe: *jumps for Bramblestar* Bramblestar: *steps to the side* Graystripe: *falls into though the window* Bluestar: ... Firestar: WE'RE GOING TO PARTY, TILL' WE DIE ON THE SUN! Sunstar: ? Tawnypelt: WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH A WOMAN? Rowanclaw: I'M NOY A WOMNISH, ME A TMO! Translation: I'M NOT A WOMAN, I'M A TOM! Tawnypelt: Then how come you speak woman? Rowanclaw: YO DOY NOW WAT TMO SONDS LKIE! GDSGD! Translation: You don't know what tom sounds like! (bleep) The Mission Midnight: Ok, cats here is your mission. You must undo the knot that ties you are your partner together then run to a team color. Your choices are purple, green, blue, yellow, brown, and red. The team not to get a color will battle Bumblestripe and Millie at the temple of doom. Ready, Set, GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Everyone: *runs in slowmo* Mistybrook: Why is everyone walking in slowmo and there is dramatic music on? Stormpaw:No idea why. Mistybrook: Well then, let's continue. Oh and by the way, Littlecloud and Leafpool here are your team black shirts *throws shirts* After the Horrible and Long Mission Mistybrook: We here are our teams. Mistpaw: I'M BACK, AND I WON THE THING! WAIT, IS THAT A LIST, LET ME READ IT! *grabs list* The teams are: Littlecloud and Leafpool: Black, Firesoul and Lightningstrike: Purple, Featherswirl and Tornadopaw: Blue, Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw: Green, Bramblestar and Rosefeather: Yellow, Bluestar and Firestar: Red, and Silverstream and Graystripe: Brown. Mistpaw: Ok Stormpaw and Honeyfern, tonight you will travel to the TEMPLE OF DUUM! *dun dun dah* and battle Millie and Bumplestripe to the death or you can die? JK. Honeyfern: WHYDIDIHAVETOGETSTUCKWITHAGIANTLOSER! Translation: WHY DID I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH A GIANT LOSER! Stormpaw: THANK YOU, FOR BEING SO KIND HONEY! Dustypaw: HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR NOT DESTINED-TO-BE MATE, HONEY. I'M CALLING MISTY! *calls* Mistybird: Hi, how is the realsonship going? Dustypaw: YOU DON'T GET ME DIE PHONE! DIE! *breaks phone* Mistybird: You are Dustypaw, you know the handshake, DIE PHONE! DIE! *breaks phone* Mistybrook: Anyway...*moves to the side* Lightningstrike: *runs and falls on face* Midtybrook: I'll see Millie, Bumblestripe, Honeyfern, and Stormpaw at the temple of doom. At the Temple of DOOM! Mistybrook: Here are the rules, there are 3 elements before you, wood, water, and fire. Remember the cycle, fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put out fire. Mistpaw: If there is a tie, then we'll have another round until the end. The teams: *scribbles names* Mistybrook: Now show us the elelments you have chosen. Millie's Team: Water Stormpaw's Team: Wood Mistybrook: This round Stormpaw's team wins! Millie you still have a chance to wins though. The teams: *writes* Mistybrook: Now show us the elements! Millie's Team: Water Stormpaw's Team: Wood Mistybrook: I'm sorry Millie and Bumplestripe, you are out. Millie and Bumblestripe: *walks out* Next Episode Coming Soon...